


snapshots, little moments

by blades



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blades/pseuds/blades
Summary: little scenes i write because i am thinking about them kissing at all times. generally plotless and unrelated. some or most of these will probably have been posted on twitter too
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

they’ve just had reunion dinner, just the two of them, with a simple hotpot they set up, with ingredients they worked together to prepare, and a haidilao soup base they bought from the supermarket. they film a story to wish their fans a happy lunar new year, as they always do, and then they have the rest of the night to themselves. they’ve always spent lunar new year together, but it’s the first year they’ve truly only had each other.

they huddle together for a post-dinner cuddle, brett sitting between eddy’s legs, with his knees drawn to his chest and his ear to eddy’s heart. brett scrolls through instagram, looking at the new year art some fans have been posting. he shows eddy some of the ones he really likes. eddy’s content to just hold him in a loose embrace, peering over his shoulder at his phone when prompted.

it’s a bit lonely, celebrating lunar new year by themselves, without all the usual noise. but it’s nice, too, being together like this. eddy’s grateful. he buries his nose in the base of brett’s neck, breathing him in.

brett laughs. “what are you thinking of now?”

“nothing. you. us.”

“sounds like a lot.” brett sets his phone down on the armrest, and twists around to face eddy a little better. “you sap.”

brett looks up at eddy, and there’s a twinkle in his eye, and oh, eddy wants to kiss him. 

so he does. he leans down, kisses him simply. brett surges to meet him, as he always does; brings his arm up around eddy’s neck, parts his lips and pushes harder. he threads his fingers through eddy’s hair, scratches blunt nails against eddy’s nape, feels the grain of the stubble there between his fingers. it sends the best kind of shudder down eddy’s back. he hums and leans into the touch.

when they pull apart, brett asks, amused, “you like head scratches that much, huh? what are you, a cat?”

eddy blinks. then, he cocks his head, grinning. 

“nya.”

“ew. furry.” 

there’s no real heat to his words, and he doesn’t mind doing it more often, really, if eddy likes it. but eddy’s pouting exaggeratedly now, and there’s nothing brett can do but kiss it off his face.


	2. Chapter 2

they’re on the couch, and brett’s just told the worst viola joke ever, and they’re laughing, helpless, falling over each other, eddy hiding his face in brett’s chest as his shoulders shake with laughter. then as the wave of mirth subsides, and he turns to look at brett, the last of his giggles are still working their way through his chest, and then. it’s quiet. 

brett’s gazing at him, soft smile gracing his features, the ends of his eyes turned up, and he reaches to run his hand through eddy’s hair. eddy leans into his touch, and this - this is the man he loves, is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with, and for just this moment, there’s no one in the world but them. so he looks, unashamedly, and he _wants_. 

and somehow, always, brett knows, and is always willing to give him everything he could ever ask for. eddy always gets what he wants, with brett.

he’s looking, and he wants, and the _kiss me_ goes unspoken, and brett never fails to understand. 

so, slowly, brett leans in, brushes his lips chastely against his. he pulls back, and then, with a slide of his thumb over eddy’s cheek, slots their lips together, pushes harder.

and eddy takes everything he has to give.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if they filmed the electric love tiktok

when you decide to come out to the world, this is how it goes:

you know he knows this song. you know he knows you know this song. 

so you bide your time, wait for the perfect moment - because you’re waited this long to share your love with the world, and just because your love is a itch under your skin that constantly threatens to spill over, doesn’t mean you can’t wait a little longer. this is too important for everything to not be perfect. 

and then it’s just another afternoon, but the sun shines through the window just right, and he’s working at the dinner table and he’s beautiful; this moment is beautiful. this is the moment you want to capture.

so you set up your phone to film, and you set up the song to play. you take a deep breath, and you hit the button. 

you go to him, and you breathe his name, and you wait. he looks up at you, and you fiddle with the hem of your hoodie, and you wait. the song plays, tinny through the speakers of your phone. 

you watch the way he looks at you, you watch for everything he says without words: confusion, recognition, and then a question, asking for confirmation. you look back, and you answer without words.

_ i love you, and this is what i want. but not if you don’t want it too. _

he looks into your eyes, and he understands, and he moves his hands to hold you. you bend down to meet him, and he rises to meet you. the song surges, and the reply comes, without words:

_ i love you i love you i love you _


End file.
